A Rose in the Thorns
by LithiumEyes
Summary: The Golden Trio and Ginny are dead, killed by Voldemort, 30 years after his supposed death. Hope lies with Rose Weasley, whose only shot is to travel back to when the Second War was being fought and warn of a hidden Horcrux. But what if she gets stuck?
1. Chapter 1

High noon had come and passed, even though the sun was obscured by a thick layer of clouds. I stared out the window, my view blurry through my tears. As the door behind me opened and closed, I wiped my eyes furiously and turned around. The Headmistress of Hogwarts stood before me, her proud, weathered face grieved.

"Miss Weasley, I am sorry to hear what has happened." Minerva McGonagall said, lacing her fingers in front of her torso.

I bit my lip and lowered my head, hiding my face with my red hair. My arms crossed over my chest, as if that would keep my heart from breaking from it's place in my body. Every second that passed make it harder to breathe.

"I need to know what happened from your first hand account." McGonagall said in a soft voice.

I ran my hand through my hair, nervously. "Uncle Harry suddenly became all tense and then him and the other adults told us to run. We did, but some people apparated in and threw curses at us. I looked back and saw my parents and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Ted dueling. James told us to keep going while he turned to fight. Albus and Lily stopped to help too and I thought Hugo was right behind me, but when I looked again, he was gone. I just kept running and I hid... No one else made it, as far as I know." I pursed my lips, angry tears spilling down my face. "I just ran away like a coward and let them all die."

McGonagall placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me to her, holding me as I began to sob. Her frail fingers gently stroked my hair as she rocked me like a child.

"Please understand something; as much as it pains you, it is good that you are alive." she whispered.

I stepped back, wiping my face with my sleeve. I didn't believe her, but held my tongue. How could she understand the aching in my chest where my heart was supposed to beat? She gave me an encouraging smile before striding behind her desk and sitting down.

As I went to stand back in my place by the window, the door opened again and I found my Gram's arm holding me tightly. I looked over her shoulder and saw my Grampa, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fluer, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Professor Longbottom and various other friends and relatives.

My Gram held me, her eyes freely shedding tears. I nibbled at my top lip, determined to not break down again. Victiore, who I had not seen in the crowd, was suddenly in front of me, her eyes wide.

"Where's Ted?" she asked with her slight French accent. Her strawberry blond hair fell over her shoulder as she bounced forward with a little too much enthusiasm.

I shook my head, not making eye contact with any of her. "They're all dead." I whispered.

Victiore burst into tears, her fingers hiding her face. The sound of her sobs sent pain through my numb chest. I went and hugged her, deciding to be a supporter rather than supported. Fluer came up behind her daughter and pulled her out of my embrace and into her own; she had never liked me all that much because of my tomboy rowdiness. I stepped back as my grandparents put their hands on my shoulders.

"What has happened, Minerva?" My gram asked in her stern, urgent voice. Her arm was a solid iron bar around my shoulders. My grandfather's hand was pressed against my upper back in the reserved way he had.

McGonagall stood and walked in front of her desk, glancing at the crowd in her office. "I'm afraid, Molly, from what Rose has told me, Voldemort may be back."

I blinked as almost every adult gasped, stiffened or did both simultaneously. I had heard the name before, way too many times to not recognize it immediately. My parents said he was a Dark Lord before I was born, but he was dead.

Professor Longbottom stepped forward, his eyes burning. His scarred face was twisted in an anger I had never seen him express. "Harry killed him! And all the Horcruxes are gone!" he exclaimed, "There's no way he could have returned again…unless…"

McGonagall gave a solemn nod. "He had another Horcrux no one knew about." She turned to the wall with all the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Mistresses. "Is is possible Albus?"

I jumped a little as she said the name. I glanced around, as if expecting my cousin to be standing there, but she was talking to his namesake. My grampa, feeling the tension suddenly in my body, ran his hand In soothing circles across my shoulder blades.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore shifted and looked down at his successor. "I believed Tom would choose seven for his belief that it is a magical number. He could have easily chosen eight, unfortunately." The man said, his blue eyes dark with regret and sadness.

My gram stepped forward, managing to keep a hold on me with jerking me with her. "I'm going to bring Rose home with me. I know we need to figure things out, but she's probably gone into shock and needs rest and food. We'll meet with you again in the morning."

The Headmistress stared hard into gram's eyes and then nodded. "You should get her to the Burrow as soon as possible. I'll send an owl in the morning and we can talk then. And I'll send some Order members to watch over your house, in case it is attacked."

The strong arm on my shoulder was suddenly pulling me out the door. I caught glances of faces watching me, some with pity and other with grim determination. My grampa suddenly had a grip on my forearm and pulled me along as my gram flicked her wand out, her eyes smoldering with an anger and fierce passion I'd never seen in her. She'd only ever gotten fearsome when her children misbehaved or someone threatened her family; my guess would definitely be the latter.

They brought me into a secluded room, my guess was a teacher's office, and gently nudged me to the fireplace. I grabbed some of the powder they offered me and ducked under the mantle. "The Burrow!" I said in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. I felt the pressure in my body I associated with this kind of travel and I tucked my elbows close to my waist.

When I reached the Burrow, I landed and stumbled, coughing soot from my lungs. The familiar wooden floor creaked as I stepped back to allow my grandparents room to Floo in. Green fire suddenly sprang from the fireplace as my grampa stepped out, his shabby robes brushing over the worn bricks. Then my gram appeared, her form formidable even covered in ashes.

"Come now, Rose. I'll get you something to eat and then you can have a nice long rest." she said, putting her hand on my upper right arm.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered. "I doubt I could keep anything down if I tried."

My gram smiled in sympathy, rubbing my back. "Well then why don't we go get you all ready for bed and tucked in."

She led me up the stairs and into a room, I realized with mute agony, as my Aunt Ginny's old bedroom. She pulled an oversized tee-shirt out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to me. She wrapped her fingers over mine and gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumbs. She brushed the hair away from my face and looked straight into my eyes.

"We'll get through this, Rose, I promise. Your grandfather and I will be here beside you through everything. I know you're strong enough to handle this, but just know that you'll have more than one person who will give you a shoulder to lean on."

I nodded silently, realizing with shame that I was going to cry again. Gram, sensing my need to be alone, kissed my forehead and left. As soon as the door shut, tears began to slip down my cheeks. My hand slipped over my face as a sob made my throat tighten. I jammed my eyes shut, trying to stop the onslaught.

I sank onto the bed and then looked around. This is where my Aunt Ginny used to live and not far down the hall, my father slept. As much as my grandparents meant to me, being in this house, where my dad and aunt grew up made my heart ache more.

I slowly rose to my feet and pulled my clothes off. I slid the oversized shirt on, then looked down at it, wondering if it too once belonged to Ginny. I sighed and crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over my head.

Both my parents and my aunt and uncle had a love that I often couldn't stand being around, it was so intense. Me, Hugo and our cousins were products of this affection, and it made me wonder if I could ever look at a man the way my mother looked at my father. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. I had a crush once, on Scorpius Malfoy, but found we were better as friends.

It didn't matter how much Ginny loved Harry or Ron loved Hermione, they were all dead as well as James, Albus, Lily, Hugo and Ted. I was the only one who survived.

I was alone…


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is out much sooner than I thought it would be 3 I wrote most of this in my notebook at school today so blame/thank my boredum and lack of things to do for this chapter.

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone,  
I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside, falling inside the black  
Falling Inside the Black- Skillet_

* * *

I awoke slowly, sore from a restless night and unsure of the time. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling without really looking. I felt strangely hollow and numb, as if someone had injected me with Novocain and then removed all my innards, leaving only flesh and bone.

I sat up cautiously, half afraid my head might fall off if I moved too swiftly. I heard my grandparents talking downstairs, their voices a faint rumble. Reaching down onto the floor, I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it on, looking at my bare legs in dismay; I didn't want to put my ripped, dirty jeans back on, but I hated feeling so exposed. My other option was searching my aunt's closet for pants, which I didn't have the emotional capacity to do, so in the end, I decided not to bother.

I crept out of the bedroom, avoiding the creaking floorboards out of habit. As I came farther down the stairs, I was finally able to understand what was being said in the kitchen.

"-said they found all the bodies. All of them are down. Even little Hugo had been fighting." I heard my grampa say.

I clapped my hands over my mouth to stop the outburst that threatened to rip past my lips. My numb body was suddenly filled with shame too strong to bear. My nostrils flared as I breathed heavily through them and attempted to keep the tears in. Despite what everyone was trying to convince me, the death of my family was my fault.

I closed my eyes, dropping my hands and taking in a shaky breath. I began shoving all the emotions I was feeling into a metaphorical bottle in my heart. Using all the strength I had left, I forced a cover onto the top and sealed away my heart. I breathed air in and then let it out in a sigh; I didn't know what was going to happen anymore, but I did know I would have to pretend to be alright so no one would worry about me, the one who deserved no pity.

Feeling I had my emotions in check, I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon entering, my grandparents fell silent and looked up at me from their seats at the table. My gram rushed forward and shoved me into a chair, then bustled to go pour me a cup of juice. I opened my mouth to protest and then shut it, figuring my argument would fall of deaf ears. I scratched my neck gently as the glass was placed in front of me.

"Drink up, Rose, you'll need your strength." my gram said, an encouraging smile on her face.

I hesitantly grabbed the cup and brought it to my lips. The orange juice was like a sudden explosion in my mouth, a vibrant flavor the sent fire through my hollow insides. I blinked rapidly as my cold, numb limbs were filled with warmth. I let out a breath and took another sip, the reaction not nearly as severe this time.

My gram's smile widened as color flooded my cheeks. "There's my girl."

"McGonagall sent us an owl last night and we're going to see her as soon as you're ready, Rosie." my grampa said, gently. My body suddenly stiffened and my hands gripped the glass until I thought it would break from the pressure.

"Don't call me that." I demanded in a strange, empty, but angry voice that was so unlike my own. My father was the only one who still called me 'Rosie', and I was determined to keep it that way. Looking me straight in the eyes, my grampa nodded, solemnly. He had always had this strange empathy with me, in that he knew and respected my feelings more than anyone. I couldn't help but give him a grateful smile, one he responded to enthusiastically.

I finished my juice and my gram quickly took it away, leaving my hands nothing to fiddle with. I placed the in my lap, playing with the hem of my nightshirt, hoping this small movement would keep me from screaming.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" my gram asked, hopefully. I blinked up at her and shook my head. She sighed and then smiled. "Then let's go see what we can find for you to wear."

I followed her upstairs, a silent shadow behind her bustling form. I bit my lip and stuffed my hands in my sweatshirt pockets. I wished my grandparents wouldn't try so hard to make me happy, but I couldn't figure out how to say it without making them think I was the least bit ungrateful.

As we reached the room I was staying in, my gram turned to me. "Why don't you go take a shower while I find you some clothes."

I nodded and continued to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the small linen closet along the way. Once inside the lavatory, I stripped swiftly and stepped under the scorching hot stream of water. I didn't flinch as my skin began to feel burned, but I moved swifter than usual.

I padded back to the bedroom, clothed only in a towel. Upon entering, I found clothes lain out on the bed. The jeans looked battered, but they would fit. The shirt, I presumed, was not my Aunt Ginny's by the bright orange and 'Chudley Cannons' emblazoned on the front. My fingers froze as they traced the snitch above the quidditch team's name; the only person this shirt could have belong to was my father.

I bit my lip and turned away, wrapping my arms around myself. I forced myself to take calming breaths, pushing my emotions back into their bottle. It was just a shirt, nothing to get worked up over.

I dropped the towel off my body and swiftly pulled on the clothes, shaking my head to get as much water out of my hair as possible. Walking to throw my wet towel in a forgotten laundry pile, I caught my reflection in a mirror I hadn't noticed before.

My eyes that were usually a vibrant brown, brimming over with life, now sat in my skull, rimmed in shadows that had nothing to do with makeup. My skin seemed sallow and too tight, as if my bones had grown too fast. My wet, red hair hung limp without the normal vivacious curls it normally had. Even though I usually dressed in oversized boy's shirts, the Chudley Cannons tee made me look too skinny, frail even.

I scowled at my reflection, pushing my shoulders back and standing as tall as I could. This stranger I was looking at was nothing like me. Even if I was falling apart inside, on my skin, I had to at least resemble the takes-shit-from-no-one tomboy, Rose Weasley. I had more scars than I could probably remember how I got them, though most probably came from fights or doing stupid things. I ran my hands through my hair, forcing volume into the roots and I slipped into a badass pose I had seen Scorpius assume.

I let my lips tug upwards in the smallest smile and let all the air in my lungs out. A slight tinge of pink colored my cheeks and I allowed light to return to my eyes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and reassessed my reflection. I could see my old self suddenly and I nodded in satisfaction.

I turned and stared hard at the door, feeling a fire starting to burn in my chest. The time for crying and being pathetic was over. I was the daughter of Hermione, one of the most brilliant witches of her age and Ronald, a wizard with a fiery passion he passed to me. My family was dead, yes. Could I have stopped it? I bit my lip and then sighed; no. What I could do was get a foothold in defeating Voldemort by learning advanced magic and using all my pain and anger against him.

A cynical laugh escaped my lips, startling me slightly before I smirked. The old snake didn't know who he had pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this one has taken longer to come out, because I've been working on other stuff and plus, the last chapter had so many mistakes because I rushed it. So don't expect daily updates, because I do have homework and am trying to graduate in June sigh. Well that's it for me excuses. And as a plus, this one is longer than the other…I think. 3

Basic Overview So Far:

-Voldemort has returned

-He had one more Horcrux that Dumbledore didn't know about

-Voldemort killed Harry's family and Ron and Hermione's (And Ted Lupin), except for Rose

-Rose fell into a depression she snapped out of because she didn't want to be weak and pathetic.

Please enjoy the Fic now:)

_Now I hide myself away  
I never wanna feel again  
Cause I faced this all alone  
I let it seep and wash away now  
It's all the same  
And what I have I have in mind  
And I think about you all the time_

_Got it Made - Seether_

* * *

I sat alone in the Headmistress' office, slumped in a chair conjured for me. All the adults were in an Order meeting, deciding this room would be safest for me. The lack of items to amuse myself and dead silence were making me tired and the lack of sleep from the night previous wasn't helping.

My grandparents had been thrilled when I'd walked downstairs with a determined look on my face. They hadn't questioned my sudden, and unexpected, wake up, of which I was glad; how could I explain that it was the lifeless, sad girl staring at me through the mirror that gave me a reason to not be a miserable lump?

I groaned and rested my head on the back of the chair, letting my curly, red hair fall freely. I was so tempted to poke around, but feared that as soon as I did, someone would come in and catch me.

"You'll be alright, you know." a voice said out of nowhere.

I leapt to my feet, awkwardly pulling my wand from my pocket. I whipped around, half expecting to see Voldemort leering down at me. Instead, I saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling serenely at me. I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

"Did you just…" I said, not quite able to string the rest of the sentence together.

"Yes, I did. You'll be alright in the end, I'm sure of it."

I swallowed hard and stared hard into his bright blue eyes. "How can you know?"

"Because I knew both your parents when they were your age. Your mother was one of my most brilliant students and your father was rash, but loyal and courageous. If anyone can survive this, you can."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, I'm just one person and how could I defeat Voldemort if the experienced wizards and witches in my family couldn't?"

"I believe that you will find a way. I lived in both the First and Second war and I killed the man I loved dearly, Grindewald. Over the years, I lost more loved ones than I care to think about." He gave me a sad smile, his eyes loosing their twinkle for a moment. "My point is, that even when all is lost, there is still a light in the dark, points of reason. Tell me, Miss Weasley, what will you fight for?"

I stiffened, breathing in from my nose. "I want to avenge my family's murder."

Dumbledore had a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Revenge will harden your heart and isolate you from the ones around you. Try again."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Why did the former Headmaster have to question my actions now, when I was trying to stay strong? The pain in my chest was something I wouldn't wish on anyone, except for Voldemort.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open and I smiled. Was this the point of reason Dumbledore was talking about? "I want to protect the wizarding world so what has happened to me won't happen to anyone else."

The silver-haired man's face split in a smile. "Now that sounds much better." He glanced behind me, a knowing look in his eyes. "Now why don't you sit down in get comfortable before Minerva comes in."

I nodded, a small smile on my lips. I resume my former position just as the Headmistress came in, striding behind her desk. She sat down with a grace I could never achieve and made eye contact with me.

"Before your grandmother comes in, I would like to ask you a couple questions." When I nodded my consent, she continued. "First, your family has been found they all are dead." She paused, giving me a sympathetic look. "And second, I need to inquire on your emotional stability."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I forced myself to hold my eyes to hers and lifted the right corner of my lip in a half smile. "It hurts more than I can ever express in words. I don't know whether to cry or scream and sometimes I want to do both. But, I know I don't want to be invalid because I'm too busy crying and beating myself up. Everyone is trying to convince me that nothing is my fault and I'm trying to believe tham, but I can't help but fell guilty.

"Even though all this is tearing me apart, I know what I want to fight for. I want to protect everyone I care about from Voldemort, no matter what; I know what my reason is for living, so I'll be okay."

McGonagall seemed surprised and I noticed she glanced at the portraits on the wall. I imagined there was one old man smiling innocently. "Well then, come on in, Molly!"

My gram came in, flicking her wand and conjuring a chair for herself. She sat beside me and grabbed my hand, which made my face flame up in a blush. She glanced between me and the Headmistress.

"Now, Miss Weasley, your grandmother wishes I wouldn't tell you this, but last night while visiting Sybil Trelawny, she told me what I believe to be a prophecy."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what the so-called prophecy had to do with me. My gram tightened her grip on my hand, painfully, and I resisted wincing.

"_The Dark Lord shall return_

_And dispose of his greatest foe_

_The key will lie in the past_

_And only the one with hair of fire_

_And the spirit of wind_

_Shall be able to set the world right._" McGonagall repeated. "Now, we can understand the first part, and we presume that the 'one with the hair of fire' is someone from the Weasley clan, but who? And there is also the question of what the 'spirit of wind' means."

I paled and unconsciously slumped in my chair. My gram looked at me strangely, raising her eyebrows. "Do you know what the 'spirit of wind' means, Rose?"

I bit my lip and inhaled deeply. "Well you see…I, uh, I'm." I sat up and closed my eyes, tensing my entire body. "I'm an illegal animagus!" I blurted.

"You what?!" my gram shouted. I cringed, leaning away from her in my chair.

"Hold on, Molly. So what does you being an animagus had to do the line in the prophecy?" McGonagall asked.

"Well I can assume the shape of a bobcat, which in Native American culture, is the spirit of wind." I said, softly.

The Headmistress sat back in her chair, her fingers lacing together in front of her stomach. "Then we know who the prophecy is about."

My gram stood up, our connected hands jerking me forward. "No! Rose has just lost her entire family in one blow and she's barely had a day to come to terms with it! She will not be participating in this prophecy business!"

I scowled and jerked my hand free, standing to stare my grandmother in the eye. "I'm not porcelain! If going along with this whole thing means I can potentially save my family and everyone else, then I'm game."

"No granddaughter of mine will ever me a martyr!"

"Gram, I'm not a martyr! I want to protect everyone from Voldemort." I spat. I could feel the tips of my ears burning in anger and was sure my face was redder than my hair. "I'm not afraid to die and I'll do anything to bring everyone back, or stop them from dying the first place."

"The two of you should sit down and calm yourselves immediately!" McGonagall demanded. I sat down and crossed my arms, trying hard to not explode. "Now, Molly, no matter how hard you try, if the prophecy is about Rose, then it will happen. Also, if we plan everything right, she will be in little to no danger what-so-ever in the past."

"I remember the Second War as well as you do and it was by no means 'safe.'"

"I believe that all she really needs to do is go back and tell Harry about the eighth Horcrux and she should be able to return. That doesn't sound too dangerous, does it?" My gram reluctantly shook her head. "Now, Miss Weasley, will you really be able to handle a mission like this?"

I took a deep breath, a smirk on my face. "I tell young Uncle Harry about the Horcrux, maybe kick some ass along the way, come home and everything will be great. Sounds like fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Well…I'd say I have a valid excuse, but I don't. This chapter is short and boring, mostly a filler. Next chapter should be better and have more of a plot. And as a treat, a poster/pic I edited for this series:

http: / / i21. photobucket. com/ albums/ b284/ Torn-In-Two/ 000RoseWeasleycopy. Jpg

(Don't forget the spaces)

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

_(Starts With Goodbye - Carrie Underwood)_

* * *

Agreeing to travel into the past to save my murdered family was one thing, waiting…

I groaned and slammed my head down on my grandparent's kitchen table. Two weeks…two godforsaken weeks to prepare one little time travel device/spell/whatever. Due to my status as an escapee of Voldiepant's massacre, I'd been kept nice and safe and bored in the Burrow for sixteen days.

My babysitter of the day, my Divination teacher, Luna Lovegood, gave me a gentle smile. "Patience is a-"

"A virtue. Blah, blah, blah. I've never been patient in my life."

Luna smiled, gently placing her hand over mine. "You're doing wonderful, Rose. Most would have broken under the weight of everything that's happened. Waiting around without anything to occupy you is asking too much."

I rolled my eyes. "You make me sound like a martyr."

"Aren't you? Leaving behind what life you have left here for one slim chance? That sounds like a martyr to me."

I laughed darkly and slumped back in my chair. "Whatever, all I know is that I am going to rip all of my hair out if I don't get out of here by tomorrow."

Suddenly, as if answering my threat, the fireplace flared with green flames and my grampa stepped through. I stood quickly and went to him, noticing the troubled look on his face. Seeing me approach, he gave a weak smile.

"They've figured out a way to send you back." he murmured.

I grinned. "Finally! It's only been…" I trailed off, seeing the sad look on my grandfather's face; the sooner my departure was, the sooner I would have to say goodbye to everyone. I swallowed hard and dropped my head. Luna came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodbye isn't forever, Rose." she said in her soft voice.

I nodded and took a shaky breath. My grampa's lips twitched in a half-hearted smile. "We should get going before everyone gets worried. You first, Rose."

I sighed and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Headmistress McGonagall's office!" I shouted throwing the powder down. Instantly, I was engulfed in fire, making my clench my eyes shut. Not soon enough, I clumsily stumbled into the Headmistress's office.

My grandmother was there, gently pulling me away before I was crushed by Luna coming through. Then my grampa stumbled out soon after. I looked around at the solemn faces staring at me, people I loved and would have to leave behind.

McGonagall gave a sharp nod and strode to me. "Rose, it's time for you to end all this." she whispered. She pulled out a small bag and from the bag, she removed a small item, wrapped in a bronze, satin cloth. "We have managed to obtain this from the Department of Mysteries." she said, pulling the fabric aside to reveal a small hourglass with golden sand inside. "This is a time-turner created in the years since the others were broken and the only one in the world. This is your way into the past and then back here. Be careful to keep it safe."

I took the small device with wonder in my eyes. McGonagall smiled. "You turn this knob here until the date you desire is displayed here," she explained, pointing to each part in turn. Nodding, she turned around to grab a messenger bag off her desk. "This is to be used if you are there for any long period of time. It contains money, some food, clothing and shelter shrunk down. Use it only if you have to, but don't hesitate and end up in trouble."

I took the bag and slung it over my shoulder, across my chest. I gently took the time-turner and wrapped the fine, golden chain around my neck. Looking up at McGonagall's old, suddenly warm and sad face, my heart felt too big for my chest, as if my body would explode from the inside.

McGonagall placed her weathered hand on my cheek. "Of all of my students that could have been chosen for this, I can't think of a better one." she whispered before bringing me into a hug. I was surprised for a moment before I hugged her back. After a moment, she pulled away with a sad smile.

I turned and my gram stepped forward. She wasted no time in pulling me tight to her breast. I set my head on her shoulder, forcing tears back. She would be in the past, everyone would, but they wouldn't know who I was. Gram stroked my hair and then pushed me back to look at my face. "No matter what happens Rose, no matter what you think of what's happened, I am more proud of you than anything in the world." With a soft kiss to my forehead, she ushered me to my grampa.

He gave a smile that seemed too forced, too sad. I pushed up onto my tiptoes and flung my arms around his neck, hugging him deeply. Perhaps, out of everyone I was leaving behind, I would miss him the most. He was on of the few adults that dealt with my wild personality with kindness and encouraged me to stay true to my heart and never listen to anyone.

"Rose, you've got all of the strength, determination and stubbornness of the Weasleys. If the daughter of Ron and Hermione can't save us, no one can." he murmured. "And don't ever tell anyone, but you've always been my favorite."

I laughed softly. "You're my favorite, too grampa. I'll miss you most of all."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and held me at arms length. "Rose Minerva Weasley, I have every faith in you. Just don't let your father or uncles or aunt push you around. I'm sure if you meet your mother, you'll be best friends."

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked around at the various adults. Luna, Uncles George, Bill, Percy and Charlie, Neville, Aunts Fluer and Angelina and a couple of other people I didn't try to name. I would long for all their faces when I was gone, even if it was for a moment.

I grasped the time-turner and held it in front of my face. I turned the delicate knob and then paused. "When am I going to?"

"Go back to 1996, before I died. That is when Harry first started hunting the Horcruxes. Also, you will probably have a better chance of convincing me who you are then Harry." Dumbledore suddenly spoke. I jumped and then nodded.

I twisted the know until the glowing golden letters displayed 1996. I took a last glance around the room, taking every face that I loved and keeping them safe in my mind. I took a breath, sealed away my heart, and activated the time-turner, sending me into a time I didn't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, figured I'd update fairly quickly because I have nothing else to do, and I wanna get my ideas for this chapter down before I forget what I wanna say.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

_(Hand of Sorrow - Within Temptation)_

* * *

It took me a moment to regain thought after the sudden, rapid, spinning sensation. I clenched my eyes shut and felt my nostrils flare. After finding that my feet were on a solid, stable surface, I cautiously cracked an eye.

It appeared I was still in the Headmistress's office, except for the lack of people. I furrowed my brow and took another look; this office was much less organized than McGonagall's. With a glance towards to the portraits of former Headmasters/mistresses, I realized that Dumbledore's picture was missing.

Was I back in the right time? Had Dumbledore died yet? Where was Harry? I bit my lip and gripped the strap of my bag, the other hand fiddling with the time-turner. How was I going to explain myself without getting a wand pointed in my face?

Suddenly, I heard noise from outside of the office. I gasped and whirled around, loosing my balance. My foot caught on something and I found the ground coming closer at a startling speed. I landed face down with a crack. I lay motionless for awhile, finding no serious pain in my body, but as soon as I moved, I found the source of the cracking.

The time-turner lay crushed between my chest and the stone floor. My heart stopped beating.

Not having time to mourn over my one way home, I scrambled to my feet, flicking my wand at the broken pieces and levitating them into the bottom of my bag. Making a split second decision, I stuffed my wand in my pocket and shifted into my animagus form.

Bobcat me leapt under a table holding a clutter of items, pressing myself back against the wall, my ears against my head. I stilled my breathing and held as still as I could, my big paws ready to claim purchase on the stones and run for freedom.

The door opened and admitted two people. One was wearing powder blue robes and the other a black set that seemed to flare unusually in the back, creating a sense of wings. I pressed my ears back against my skull, too nervous and afraid to try and listen to what was being said. I focused solely on the movements on my two potential enemies.

Suddenly, the person in black, from the scent, a rather unwashed man, whirled around and exited. I remained very still, very aware of the man in the blue robes. I slowly perked a single ear up and listened for the man's movements. Was this Dumbledore?

"You can come out now." the man said in a soft voice. I tensed before taking a hesitant step forward into the light. Blinking up at the man, I recognized Dumbledore from his portrait. "Well hello, who are you?"

I inhaled and then shifted back into my human form, fiddling with my bag nervously. "Uh, hello, sir. My name is…well umm.." I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. "My-name-is-Rose-Weasley-and-I-came-back-from-the-future-to-save-my-family-because-they-were-murdered-by-Voldemort-who-returned-a-third-time-using-a-Horcrux-you-didn't-know-about!" I blurted.

Dumbledore gave a soft laugh. "Now why don't you come sit down and say that again, a bit slower." he said, sitting behind his desk. I sat in a rather cushy chair, very much unlike McGonagall's stiff, straight back chairs.

I sighed, fiddling with the zipper on my bag. "About three weeks ago, me and my family were having a whole get together and stuff. Suddenly, my parents told me and the other kids to run. We did and I looked back and saw a bunch of men in cloaks shooting spells at my parents, aunt, uncle and eldest cousins. I kept running and at some point, my brother and cousins turned back. When I finally stopped running, I was alone.

"I went to Hogsmeade and the Headmistress found me and brought me back to her office. I told her what happened and my grandparents came and got me. I stayed with them for a couple days and then this prophecy about me showed p, saying the only way to save my family was to come back and warn you.

"And so in conclusion, Voldemort has eight Horcruxes. Not seven."

Dumbledore ran his fingers through his long beard. I looked up at him through my lashes, trying to judge his reaction. "It's hard to argue with your story. Plus, it's not Tom's style to send a young woman like yourself to me, especially acknowledging the existence of his Horcruxes."

I nibbled on my bottom lip and tried to look pathetic enough to not be a threat. Normal me might not always be polite or respective, but I was most certainly not stupid. The more meek and scared I looked, the more Dumbledore would believe my story without looking into my head, something that I hoped to avoid.

"Is this why you came back, to warn of the Horcrux?"

I nodded. My fingers fiddled furiously with the zipper on my bag. Now how to tell him I was stuck…

"Is there something else?" Dumbledore asked, slight amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I…uh…" I flicked my wand at the broken time-turner in my bag and levitated the pieces onto his desk. "I fell on my way back home and it broke."

Dumbledore leaned forward, picking up a shard of glass and holding it close to his crooked nose. "That is a problem." He glanced down at the golden sand on his desk. "A time-turner?"

"Yes," I replied, "It was the only one in existence and the Headmistress entrusted it to me to use. She's gonna kill me."

Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling. "I can imagine." By the knowing look on his face, I wondered if he'd guessed who his successor would be.

The man stood, walking around his desk to stand by me. "I can see that you're biggest problem at the moment is finding your way back into the future. Until then, we'll have to find a place for you to stay, and an alias you can go by."

I held up my bag to him. "I have everything in here to survive on my own for awhile. You don't have to go through the trouble of finding someone to put me with. I don't want to be a burden."

Dumbledore flicked his hand, as if fanning smoke. "Don't worry about it, Miss Weasley. We can always place you with your family, I'm sure they won't mind you there. Our next task is coming up with a name for you to go under."

I twiddled my thumbs. "Well, I was thinking about it, when the Headmistress first told me I might have to stay here for awhile. There was a book I read once, Wuthering Heights, and it had a house called Thrushcross Grange. It always reminded me of my mother's maiden name, Granger." I peeked up at Dumbledore to see him watching me pensively. Taking a breath, I continued. "I'd like to go as Rose Linton, because it reminds me of why I'm here."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very clever. I doubt anyone would look deep enough to make the connection you have." He flicked his wand at the broken time-turner and collected into a pouch he then tucked into his robes. "Now, let's go see about getting you a room with the Weasleys."


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah, this chapter is crap... Yeah it is totally not going with the book because I haven't read HBP in years and can't find it for the life of me.

_Please say my name  
Remember who i am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am_

_(Say My Name - Within Temptation)_

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place, the Order's house I'd only ever heard about, and yet here I was sitting on its stairs while Dumbledore had a conversation about me. Funny how I wasn't included into a meeting that revolved around myself.

I rested my chin on my fist, my elbow on my knee. Did it take forever to make a cover story?

'_Oh this is Rose, great-great granddaughter of my college roommate's brother's mother-in-law's best friend's French maid. Who wants to take her in?'_

Well, that story sucked, but the man was supposed to be almighty and super smart. If he couldn't make up a decent lie, then who could?

With a groan, I stood up and arched my back until I heard a satisfying crack. As if standing was they key to let out the meeting, the kitchen door opened. '_Finally,' _I thought, trotting down the few stairs to figure out what fate they'd picked for me.

A much younger version of my gram came towards me, a smile on her face and her arms open to hug me. Her embrace felt strange to me, not like the one I'd received earlier from the grandmother that knew me. She pulled away and began inspecting me.

"You look a bit pale and thin, dear, but I'll fix that right up. Come now, and we'll get going to the Burrow and get you set up in Ginny's room. She's about your age, so you should get along." gram, or Mrs. Weasley as I should start calling her, said.

I gave a faint smile. If my math was right, I, being seventeen, would be older than my parents and aunt and uncle. That would definitely feel weird. The thought of seeing my family, though, alive and in their youthful prime, made my stomach quiver.

Mrs. Weasley pulled me into the now empty kitchen and grabbed a flower pot that could only be filled with Floo. She held it out to me, but I hesitated before I took a handful.

"Where'd Dumbledore go?" I asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Your cousin Albus had to get running, but he told me to tell you, he'll be in touch."

I raised an eyebrow. My cousin? That man _could_ think up a good lie. "Oh, okay." I said quickly. Taking the Floo, I stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow!"

_I hate floo, I hate floo, I hate floo, I hate floo! _I cursed in my mind until I violently tumbled out and my face met the floor. As soon as I hit, it dawned on me that the silence was one that came when a conversation had just been interrupted.

With a groan, I unstuck my face from the floor and stood slowly, afraid of a headrush. I brushed my clothes off and stood to one side while Mrs. Weasley came through much more gracefully. I narrowed my eyes in jealousy before summoning the courage to meet the eyes staring at me.

I scratched my cheek nervously, my eyes flicking over to my not-yet gram. She smiled and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Everyone, this is Rose Linton, she'll be staying with us until school starts. Rose, go have a seat and I'll fix you something to eat."

I awkwardly sat at one end of the table, watching my young family out of the corner of my eyes. I could tell who Aunt Ginny was immediately; she was the only red haired girl there. She looked at me briefly before returning to her food. I was suddenly grateful to her and knew I would get along with her just fine.

My mother looked very different. Her older self had control over her frizzy hair and could have participated in a beauty contest if she wanted. Hermione tried not to stare at me, but she kept glancing in my direction curiously.

My father was the only one blatantly staring. Seeing I noticed him watching me, he blushed crimson to his ears and returned to ravaging his plate. I smiled softly in amusement. He hadn't changed too much, at least. Plus, he reminded me a lot of Hugo.

Harry was the only one who looked at me suspiciously, as if trying to figured out my whole back story by looking at me. I cleared my throat and looked up at him, smirking.

"Something on my face?" I asked politely.

Harry quickly looked down and gave a quick 'no'.

"Okay, good, cause it would bother me to death to figure out what I've been doing to get something on my face. Well, it could have been soot from the fireplace, but that's about it." I mused.

Ginny snorted, glancing between me and Harry with a look of almost jealousy. I wondered if she thought he was staring at me because he liked me and not that he was probably suspicious of my presence. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate full of small sandwiches and a glass full of what appeared to be orange juice. I felt a tug in my heart, remembering how my gram always gave me orange instead of apple or grape juice, because she said I was too vibrant for them.

I delicately touched the glass, remembering this style from my time. They must have been bought recently to have lasted so long. I brought the cup to my lips, my hands shaking. Damn Dumbledore had to stick me in the one house that would make me long for my family most of all.

"You alright dear?" Molly asked, her voice full of concern.

I looked up at her and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." I whispered back, my own voice trembling.

"You just tell me if you need anything at all." she said before walking away.

I stared down at my plate, refusing to meet anyone's looks. Damn memories making me look like a god damned girly girl who cries and boo-hoos all the time. I gripped my bag hard and took a vicious bite out of the poor sandwich: tuna salad just as gram always made it. How in the world was I going to make it through the rest of the summer?!

"So, Rose, where do you go to school?" Ron asked. I glanced up at him through my lashes.

"My mom had a teaching degree, so she taught me and my brother from home." I lied, my voice tight with emotion.

"So why are you going to Hogwarts now?"

"Ronald! That is none of your business!" Hermione reprimanded. I felt the corner of my lips twitch; mom always called dad by his full name when she was angry.

"My family was all murdered by Voldemort and his Death Eaters." I replied simply. The four young adults froze, their eyes wide staring at me. I returned my gaze down to my plate, suddenly not that hungry.

Hermione was the first to recover. "I-I am so sorry." she said softly.

"Don't be. You didn't know them." Not exactly true, but more of a lie than the truth. It made me sound like a bitch, but it was better they weren't close enough to me to pry into my origins.

I noticed Harry's hard look after my curt reply. Great, now he was angry with me. I poked at my abandoned food. The silence that fell on the table suddenly made me feel guilty.

"Sorry I snapped at you. It's not you I'm angry at." _It's Voldemort and myself_, I added silently.

"I understand, Rose. Don't worry about it." Hermione replied in a soft voice.

"No, really, I am sorry. I'm not making much of a good first impression." I mumbled.

"So do you play Quidditch?" Ginny suddenly asked.

I gave a soft laugh at the sudden question. "I used to play keeper when me and my cousins would play." I grinned at the memories. "They made me switch to referee when I popped our ball cause I got hit upside the head."

"Maybe you should try out for a team at Hogwarts." Ron suggested.

"I think the only position I could really play would be beater because I wouldn't get yelled at for throwing a bludger at someone's head."

The four teens laughed and I joined them, looking at each of them. Just maybe I could make it.

Just maybe.

* * *

_There were faces around me. I knew these faces and I longed to reach out to touch them. I laughed with them, not sure what was funny, but reveled in the joyous feeling._

_Suddenly, the smiling faces twisted, turning into expressions of horror. I screamed in panic, reaching out for these strangely familiar faces that were in pain._

_The world around me grew darker and darker until everything was black, everything but two red eyes staring down at me._

"_I have taken everything. Who are you to think you can take it all back?"_

_I whimpered, falling to my knees. My body felt cold and all I could do was sob and wallow in my misery._

_I was no one._

_I couldn't stop Voldemort._

_I would loose my family…again…_

"Rose! Rose, wake up!"

I sat bolt upright to see Ginny and Hermione hovering over me. I panted and my nightshirt stuck to my sweaty body.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

I nodded weakly. "I-I'm alright. Just a nightmare." I murmured, brushing my wet bangs from my face.

The girls looked at me skeptically, but returned to bed. I pulled my blankets up over my head and clenched my eyes shut tight. My hands trembled and my heart still beat too fast, but I clenched my jaw.

I would save my family, even if it killed me.


End file.
